


wait for me

by squirmymochi



Category: Free!
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting, bladder desperation, pee desperation, purposeful wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirmymochi/pseuds/squirmymochi
Summary: "I wish you could see yourself right now,” Haru replies.“W- why?”Haru says nothing, just waiting. Rin squirms around some more, trying to keep the torrent of urine inside him, but he’s starting to leak. He’s quickly falling apart and Haru, being Haru, can see it.“It’s okay, Rin,” he whispers. “Let go. It’ll feel so good.”





	wait for me

“Are you sure about this, Rin?” Haru asks, his eyes meeting Rin’s.

“Y- yeah,” Rin replies nervously, shifting from foot to foot. His bladder is uncomfortably full, but he’s not yet desperate. He’s really,  _really_  not sure about this, but when Haru asked him, he couldn’t say no. They both share a fetish, strange as it might be, and this is their first official… whatever it is.

Rin agreed to drink a lot throughout the day, and Haru invited him over for the night to watch. Of course, it’s extremely awkward for Rin now, even more so than when Haru asked him about it. But it’s not like he was gonna pass up the opportunity, right?

“We can stop whenever you want. Remember the safe word, too, okay?”

“Yeah, Haru. It’s ‘Free’, right?”

Of course it is. What else would it be? What other word would describe their relationship so well? And of course, Rin thinks, what other word would Haru choose? Free is like, ninety percent of his conversation.

“Okay. Do you want to sit down?”

“Um… Yeah,” Rin replies, shifting again. He hasn’t gone since that morning, and now everything seems to be pooling in his stomach at once. It doesn’t help that Haru’s there, watching him so intently it’s like he’s a mystery movie, and they’re at the most exciting part.

“The bed is right there,” Haru says, pointing to the small, well made twin size in the corner.

“I know that!” Rin snaps. His bladder spasms, and he stumbles over to the bed with as much composure as he can. Haru follows and picks up a book that he left on his bedside table.

“What are you doing?” Rin asks, trying to keep the unsteadiness out of his voice. Haru doesn’t seem fooled, but he doesn’t react either.

“Reading.”

“Why?”

Haru turns and raises an eyebrow at him. “I take it you’ve never done this before.”

“What does that mean?” Rin asks.

“You’re not yet desperate, are you? Don’t lie. It’s more fun when you’re absolutely bursting.” Haru turns back to his book, like he didn’t just say the most embarrassing thing in the entire world.

“R-right,” Rin says, shifting on the bed. He pulls out his phone, checks Instagram, and grimaces at Nagisa’s last post. Lemonade with Rei? Really?

“What should I…” Rin starts, then blushes. He really hates being this direct about something as personal as this, but there’s no way he’s backing out now. He won’t even consider using the safe word, even if it means he can never look Haru in the eyes again.

Luckily, Haru knows what he means. “Well, you’re not going to want anything more to drink now. Besides, it would take longer than you think to pass through your body, so it wouldn’t be much help at all.”

“Right,” Rin says again.

“We can wait a half an hour, and when you’re ready you can go.”

“Wait,” Rin says. “ _Here_?”

“Of course. Where did you think?” Haru asks. “The couch is much harder to clean. Besides, I have a protector under my mattress.”

“What? Why?”

Haru shrugs. “I used to lie on my bed in my swimsuit as a kid. Now I just keep it on for after showers and stuff.”

“Don’t you own a towel?” Rin asks, although it’s a stupid question. He’s  _seen_ Haru’s towels. And Haru’s on the  _swim team_.

Haru doesn’t respond, so Rin goes back to his phone. He plugs in his earbuds and surfs the web for cucumber cat videos until the pressure in his bladder suddenly gets worse. He’d been filling up with liquid steadily all day, but now that he’s here it feels like everything inside him is doubling.

“Are you okay?” Haru asks, and Rin realizes that he whined out loud. His face heating up, he turns away and nods.

“I’m just not used to this,” he admits.

“Do you want to stop? I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

Too late for that, and they both know it from the redness of Rin’s ears. “Don’t you get it? I  _want_ to do this. I  _can_  do this.”

Haru just watches him as Rin sucks in a deep breath and bends over slightly. The pressure is surely at its high point by now, Rin thinks. There’s no way he can get any fuller. He drops the phone onto the floor - it’s in a case, so there’s no damage or cracks to the screen - and shoves a hand into his crotch.

Haru watches intently, his striking blue eyes catching every detail of Rin’s desperation. Rin can feel them on his back as he blushes deeply.

A cool hand brushes against Rin’s cheek and down his left arm, which is braced on his knee. Haru’s other hand traces Rin’s shoulder blades, trying to get his muscles to relax.

“You’re doing so well,” Haru praises him. Rin squirms on the bed, grinding his hips into Haru’s clean, white mattress.

 

“Nngh,” he groans, his eyes slipping closed. Haru’s arms slip around his shoulders and his chin rests in the crook of Rin’s neck. Rin bends over a little more, partly because of Haru draping himself over him, and partly because he feels like he’s about to lose everything he’s holding in right now.

“You’re okay,” he whispers, his voice strangely comforting. He tenses every muscle in his body, feeling Haru’s hand work its way under the back of his shirt.

“Gah!” Rin gasps, feeling a touch of wetness in his pants. He prays that it’s just sweat. He’s having second thoughts, and again, they beth know it because Haru’s arm tightens around Rin’s shoulder.

“Rin,” Haru breathes, his lips ghosting Rin’s ear. Rin shivers.

“Y-yeah?” he replies.

“You’re so beautiful right now.”

Haru sounds like Rei, and Rin wants to laugh, but he knows he can’t afford to at the moment. The hand under his shirt brushes over Rin’s spine, while his other hand touches the inside of Rin’s thigh. Rin gasps, shoving his second hand into his crotch. His hips grind against Haru’s this time, instead of the bed.

“I- I’m-”

“Yes?”

How is Haru so calm and stoic right now? Rin’s a sweaty, blushing, squirmy mess that just happens to be sitting next to an ice cube with blue eyes. He can feel the small black pupils boring into him right now, and it stimulates his bladder to leak a little more.

Rin whines, his eyes squeezed shut, tears forming in the corners. It feels so much better with Haru there, he thinks. Haru makes Rin’s desperation from something gross into something absolutely beautiful.

“Wh- what about you?” Rin asks between shaky breaths.

“What do you mean?” Haru asks.

“How do -  _ohh_ \- how do you like this?”

“Don’t you?”

“But I’m the one -  _nngh_ \- who’s -  _mmh_ -”

“I like watching you,” Haru says. Rin opens one red eye to see both of Haru’s hands tracing his, which are clamped down tightly on his crotch. He meets Haru’s eyes for a second before glancing away.

“You should go if it’s starting to hurt,” Haru says calmly. Rin says nothing, his hips still rocking furiously into Haru’s and the mattress.

“I -  _oh_ \- are you sure?” Rin asks.

“Of course I am. I wish you could see yourself right now,” Haru replies.

“W- why?”

Haru says nothing, just waiting. Rin squirms around some more, trying to keep the torrent of urine inside him, but he’s starting to leak. He’s quickly falling apart and Haru, being Haru, can see it.

“It’s okay, Rin,” he whispers. “Let go. It’ll feel so good.”

Rin moans, a small trail of saliva stringing from his lips. The pressure in his stomach is so heavy, his desire to  _let go_  so uncontrollable… It’s not even in his hands anymore. It’s not his decision.

Haru presses a small kiss to the back of Rin’s neck, which is burning hot. “You want to let go, don’t you? No… You  _need_ to let go.”

“I-” Rin pants, feeling a small rivulet of pee trail down his inner thigh. He rocks harder.

“You’ll feel so relieved if you just relax,” Haru promises, trailing kisses down to the collar of Rin’s shirt. Rin shivers, feeling more liquid on the inside of his legs. Not yet. He can’t-

“For me,” Haru whispers, almost inaudibly.

Rin moans his loudest moan yet, a long, relieved, pleasured sound, as wetness explodes into the inside of his pants. He drops limply into Haru’s arms, breathing heavily, as his pee continues to soak both of them and the bed. His pants are glistening with wetness, his skin slick with sweat.

“You’re  _so_  damn beautiful, Rin,” Haru whispers, and Rin thinks that it’s out of character for him to swear.

“Mng,” he replies, still peeing full force.

“I mean it. Look at you.” Haru brushes a strand of hair off Rin’s sweaty face. “Just  _look_  at you.”

They sit there for a good three minutes until Rin’s stream finally tapers down. His bladder, finally empty, aches a little. He’s exhausted, every muscle in his body fully worked for the day. Desperation is a  _workout_.

“I’m all gross now,” he complains, not moving.

“No,” Haru says. “But we should take a shower and wash the bedding and our clothes.”

Rin props himself up with his arm. His hand lands in a cooling puddle of piss, and he grimaces.

“I don’t have extra clothes,” he admits.

“You can borrow some of mine, okay? Go wash up and I’ll strip the bed.”

Too exhausted to argue, Rin rolls onto the floor and walks on shaky legs to the bathroom. Before he’s out of Haru’s room, however, Haru calls to him.

“Rin,” he says. “That was great.”

“It was something,” Rin half agrees. And then, more tentatively, “can we do it again sometime?”

“Of course,” Haru says. “If you want to.”

“Yeah,” Rin says. He reaches for the door handle and is stopped again.

“Rin,” Haru says. “Can you stay the night?”

“… Sure. Yeah,” Rin replies.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old work from my old Tumblr. My new and more active omorashi Tumblr is [squirmymochi](https://squirmymochi.tumblr.com) if you're interested.


End file.
